Belated Birthday
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: It's the day after Tori's birthday and Jade is planning on giving her a belated birthday gift when she learns that everyone else forgot about Tori's birthday the day before. Rated T


**Belated Birthday**

**It's the day after Tori's birthday and Jade is planning on giving her a belated birthday gift when she learns that everyone else forgot about Tori's birthday.**

**Rated T**

**Request: Jori Prompt: it's the day after Tori's birthday and jade's giving her a gift late so that nobody suspects her crush on Tori, but when she asks the rest of the group what the got her she finds out that everyone else didn't remember it was her birthday so Tori was ignored the whole day**

I walked into school with my bag swinging at my shoulder, it felt heavier because of Tori's gift, but it was a small box that weighed less than a pound, maybe it was my nerves making the bag feel like a million pounds. I couldn't help but feel nervous she won't like it. It was something she really loved, there was no way she wouldn't like it, right?

I spotted the rest of the gang, wondering what they got her, maybe one of them got her the same thing? My stomach twisted with new nerves, I sauntered over to them after grabbing my books from my locker. I tipped my coffee to my lips as I dropped against Cat's locker.

I glanced at the due date on my book; it was due today, "Hey Cat, what's today's date?" I asked casually, she muttered the date and I glanced at my phone, muttering in a bored tone, "wasn't yesterday Vega's birthday?" Cat blinked at me and looked toward Andre for the answer.

"No, her birthday is…" he paused, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion, and then his mouth dropped open into a perfect 'o' shape, "shit. It was. God great friends we are, _Jade_ remembered her birthday but we can't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped, feeling like Cat.

"You hate her." Andre pointed out, Beck and Robbie nodded in agreement, I scowled at both of them and crossed my arms tightly over my chest. I felt a lot of things for Tori, but none of them were hate.

"We're friends, thanks to you guys; of course I'm going to remember her birthday. Besides it was on theSlap." With that I sauntered away, feeling bad for waiting an extra day to give her, her gift. I was sure they'd remember, they were supposed to be her best friends. When I walked into Sikowitz's class Tori was sitting in a chair with her legs drawn up to her chest.

"Hey Vega." I greeted, dropping into a chair next to her, "how was your birthday yesterday?"

"Lousy. My parents went out to dinner and Trina went to stalk some guy so I just watched movies by myself all night." She sighed.

"Sorry I didn't mention it yesterday, but I left your gift at home, figured you wouldn't mind me waiting until today." I fished in my bag and pulled out the cheesy card and little box. She smiled and unfolded from the chair, taking the card and box. she opened the card and read it quickly, a smile lighting up her face.

"Purple is my favorite color." She commented, shaking the box gently to remind me of the color of the wrapping paper. I decided not to comment on the fact that I knew and that's why I wrapped it in that color paper. She carefully opens it, trying not to tear the paper and opens the tiny white box.

I looked at the tiny golden heart shaped necklace with two little black gems for eyes and a black mustache, and then at her face. She was smiling and it looked like she was about to cry, "I saw it and thought maybe you'd like it, you're into cheesy shit like that." I told her.

She gave a small laugh and pulled the necklace free from the box, "do you mind putting it on for me?" she asked, holding it out to me. I took it from her and she pulled her hair up and away from her neck. I stood up and hooked the chain around her neck and she dropped her hair, looking down at it again and smiled.

"Thank you, Jade."

"No problem, sorry I didn't get to give it to you yesterday." She looked at me for a few moments and then threw her arms around my neck, nearly knocking me on my ass and out of the chair; I wrapped my arms around her back with one arm and used my other arm to keep myself in a sitting position by gripping the chair.

"Vega, I don't do hugs. Vega let me go." I groaned, she finally released me and I felt more than a little sad afterwards. The bell rang for class and our friends filed in, all of them stopping to give Tori hugs and apologize.

"We'll all go out to dinner." Beck said and turned to give me a pointed look, "all of us."

"I don't see why I have to go." I planted my feet and cross my arms over my chest, Beck glares at me, "I remembered her birthday." I retorted, happy that for once I wasn't the bad guy.

"No you-." But then he spotted the card and the gift, and realized I was the only other person in the room, "You should still come."

"I'm not paying." I figured that might make him drop it, but he just offered to pay for both Tori and I before he sat down in a chair next to Cat. I sighed and turned to face the board while we all wait for Sikowitz, my mind on dinner.

I was dressed and ready to go around 6:30, parked waiting outside Vega's out for her to finally drag her ass out of her house and out to my car. I ran my palms across my white jeans nervously, tapping my left heel against the floor of my car. Vega finally came out in a dress that stopped mid-thigh, it was red with some sort of white flower pattern on it and a pair of black ankle boots. She paused in the door way and shrugged on a jean jacket before she stepped out and pulled the door shut behind her.

She paused to look at my car, clearly confused that I was picking her up, but she walked happily toward my car with the same bubbly steps she always took, opened the door and dropped into my passenger seat, "Hey Jade, glad you decided to come."

"Free dinner from my ex-boyfriend? I'm always happy to enjoy that." I replied, putting the car in reverse and backing out of her driveway, "You look nice."

Tori smiled, "thanks." I put the car in drive and sped down the road, I could feel her staring at me, "I like white on you, it suits you."

"Thanks…I think." I rolled to a stop at the light and Tori fiddled with the radio until the Jackson 5 song we'd sang in Yerba filled my car. Tori happily started singing along and I listened silently as I drove. Three songs later and we were pulling up at the semi fancy place Tori had picked for dinner.

I let the song finish and then shut the radio off, followed by my headlights and then I shut the car off. Tori looked up at the restaurant and smiled, getting out of the car quickly. I followed after, shutting my door and hitting the button on my keys to lock the car before I stepped up to the door, I held it open for her and followed her in, hoping none of our friends noticed.

Andre did and gave me a raised eyebrow and a knowing look. I turned my head and pretended not to see him. I think he knew that I had a crush on Tori, but he was the only one, I hoped. I stared at everyone else, they hadn't even noticed we'd come in, but the only free chairs were between Beck and Andre, without me having to ask Tori sat next to Beck.

I wouldn't have asked her to move if she'd sat next to Andre, but she flashed me a smile that meant she knew I'd rather not sit next to him. I smiled back in thanks and took a seat next to Andre, across from Cat. The waitress came by and took our drink orders before buzzing off to give us time to look at the menu.

Dinner was decent, they talked about plays and school related things, but the only time I really listened was when Tori was talking about some performance or audition she went to. Andre kept nudging my leg, which I realized he did when I was staring at Tori, and underneath my makeup my cheeks were probably flaming red from embarrassment.

After dinner I drove her back home, she sang along to the radio for about half the drive and then turned it off, "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just hate that station and it's pointless to search for a new station this close to my house." She said, closing her eyes and resting her head back against the seat, she looked really tired, "thanks for remembering my birthday, Jade. It means a lot that someone remembered. Even if you didn't want to give me a gift yesterday…for whatever reason."

I wanted to say something Jade like, witty and uncaring but instead my stupid mouth spit out some horrible words, "I'd never forget your birthday, it's important to you." I ground my teeth and tightened my grip on the steering wheel, face burning, and turned into her driveway.

Tori smiled, biting her bottom lip and undid her seatbelt when I stopped in her driveway, "Thanks, Jade." She repeated, "Goodnight."

"Night." she reached for the door handle and then stopped, biting down on her lip again, and then she leaned over and kissed my cheek and hauled ass out of my car, pausing at the door way to look back at me for a moment before she disappeared inside. I sat there, stunned, for three very loud heartbeats and then backed out of the driveway, heading home with a stupid smile on my face.


End file.
